


Воронов источник

by Zaholustie2019



Series: R–NC-17 texts [10]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Implied Femslash, Implied Slash, M/M, Magic, POV Multiple
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie2019
Summary: Человек смертен. Гримм и колдун решили это оспорить.





	Воронов источник

Ник сказал, потерпи, потом станет легче. Я потерпела. И Нику с Адалиндой действительно стало легче, я перестала говорить о нем. Умер и умер. Бывает, мало что ли у меня кого умерло. Ему на меня плевать было, по-моему. Мне тоже, на хрена он мне сдался. Только жить в этом ёбаном черно-белом мире без вкусов и запахов мне обрыдло. Сначала я не врубилась в чем дело, ну с Джульеттой-то все понятно, она всегда черно-белая ходит, а потом я поняла — дело не в ней. Дело в нем. Он умер, и я не вижу красок. Блядь, да не нужны мне краски! Мне нужен живой Мейснер. Точка. Не, у меня на него никогда и ничего, я знаю как это: трусы мокнут, живот стягивает и сердце вдруг стучит, словно в хорошей драке, знаю, о чем говорю. Про драки больше, конечно. Ух как мы мордовали друг друга, но сейчас, да что там… я как будто бы посмотрела на его глаза. Не глаза, а то, что с ними сделал Ренар; и тоже умерла. Только хожу вот, жру, а вкуса у жратвы — ноль. И запаха нет. Я даже у Розали была, она меня обняла и говорит: потерпи, потом станет легче. Хуйня какая, не становится мне легче, мне хочется орать и бить всех. Ведь все живы, все! А Мейснер — нет. Мне даже не было приятно от того, что Розали меня обнимает, раньше-то мне нравилось. Не Розали, а объятия. Ну, и как так жить? Как на блядской гравюре какого-нибудь блядского Доре.

Я даже посох Ника стянула. Попыталась. Потом подумала, что пусть лучше Ник, может, у него получится, но он мне сначала втирал какую-то полную ересь про мир мертвых, мир живых, а потом посмотрел на меня, на Адалинду — и попробовал. Ни хрена у него не вышло. Даже Диана что-то там шептала — ничего. Я и отстала от них, думаю — сейчас Адалинда меня обнимет, я ничего не почувствую, а меня тошнит уже, что я не живу! Вот ведь жопа!

Я подумала и пошла по ведьмам, вот они страху натерпелись, кукушки сраные. Книг перелопатила дохуя, столько хрени начиталась, но все хрень, хрень, безумная хрень и полное говно, для разнообразия. Выть хочется, я и выла, но рук не опускала, надо же себя как-то тянуть. Не, раз я решила — Мейснера вытащу хоть с того света, значит, вытащу, Смерть меня еще не знает? Да она меня так запомнит, дрянь, мало не покажется, не с той связалась, падла!

— Слушай, Беда, — Ву подлил мне пива, — глупо, конечно, но капитан как-то пошутил про один труп, что ему бы помогла только живая и мертвая вода; может это все и бред, но если он колдун, может, знает, о чем говорит?

— Бред, — усмехнулся Хэнк, — мало ли что капитан мог сболтнуть.

Я посмотрела на барную стойку, потом в зеркало за спиной бармена — так и есть, все черное, белое и тусклое.

— Я к Монро с Розали, — и ушла.

— Я и не думал, что с ней так серьезно, — сказал за спиной Хэнк.

— И правильно! Делай только то, в чем силен! Что, не самая удачная шутка? Эй, еще пива!

 

— Есть такая легенда. Бабушка хорошо знала русских, даже жила в России, и вроде бы даже знала Кощея, который с помощью воды смог оживить кого-то, но его потом все равно убили. Если бы ты знала историю, то помнила, что на рубеже семнадцатого века то и дело появлялись люди, выдававшие себя за давно умерших, и они…

— Монро, мне похрен на историю, скажи, как мне ее достать?!

— Я не знаю, — Монро протер очки и прислушался. Но в детской было тихо, лишь часы тикали по всему дому как множество мин, заложенных в одну девушку.

— Хорошо, где мне ее достать?!

— Погоди, — Розали посмотрела на мужа, встала и подошла к книжному шкафу, — Адалинда отдала нам книгу сказок для маленьких русских существ, может, там что-нибудь есть? Шон Ренар подарил Диане, когда та еще читала сказки.

— Давай сюда, спасибо, — я сунула книгу под мышку и отправилась к себе. То есть, я сейчас жила в одной дыре, из которой Адрианов Вал сделал склад, но мы же победили, оружие перепрятали, а на разрушенной маслобойне жила я.

Книгу я прочла три раза. Основное поняла, где-то в Сибири есть источник. Он то бьет, то не бьет. Если же забьет, — тут было вообще непонятно, с чего, — то надо набрать воды в две склянки, склянки должны были дать какие-то мудровороны, и вода в одной автоматически становилась живой, а в другой мертвой. И ею можно было вернуть к жизни человека в течение года. Года, мать его!

Я вскочила.

Я успею.

 

К Ренару я ворвалась, вышибив дверь. По-моему, хлипкая у Ренара дверь, сам виноват. Если б он начал чего, я бы тоже чего, и добром дело б не кончилось, но он как-то ничего, и мы поговорили. Убейте, не помню, но он мне пытался втолковать, что он там был, и этот ужас помнит, и что возвращаться нехорошо, неизвестно, кто придет. Ебись ты конем, Шон Ренар! Пусть вся преисподняя помогает тому, кто придет с Мейснером, я эту преисподнюю буду рвать зубами, право слово, оживи его и оставь мне все! Он мерзко жевал губы, когда я орала, что он его убил и обязан мне помочь, и пытался воззвать к моему рассудку, ха! Какой, блядь, рассудок он хотел найти у меня, которая уже десять месяцев не чувствует ничего, кроме черной дыры, пожирающей суть мою?! Да если бы я могла отпустить Мейснера, нет, дудки, даже если бы могла — вытащила бы с того света!

— Ты мне поможешь?

И тут он решился. Уж не знаю, что там ему влетело в башку, но он кивнул и велел идти за ним.

Открыл в комнате ноут, включил, и показал меня своей подруге, Даше. Даша ничего, красивая, наверное. Блядь, как я опять хочу смотреть и чувствовать, что кто-то — красивая.

— Даша, мне нужна живая и мертвая вода.

— Шон, это ужасная идея.

— Скажи ему!!! — ну ни к черту у меня нервы.

И они тут же принялись говорить на русском. А я вытащила нож и начала резать столешницу, потом правда, сообразила, что дом не мой, но Ренар по ходу слушал что-то такое, что ему было резко похуй.

— Летим в Ригу. Там нас встретит Дашин человек, — и он опустил крышку ноутбука.

— А дальше? — я вскочила.

— На Чертово кладбище, — Ренар посмотрел на меня, — собираться, полагаю, не будешь?

Как же эти люди любят разговаривать о ерунде!

— Жду на улице.

Кладбище так кладбище.

 

Как мы летели — не помню. Долго. Летели, ехали, Ренар кому-то что-то объяснял, говорил, деньги давал. О деньгах-то я совсем не думала. Пытался меня накормить, но я ни есть, ни спать не хотела. Встретил нас какой-то лохматый, похожий на шишку парень, и дальше мы путешествовали уже втроем. Он, струсил, увидев меня, но Ренар его успокоил. Конечно, он тоже оказался существом, ле-ший. Я даже записала, для Ника, и нарисовала, ну, как могла. Они такие, ничего себе. Лес берегут, так Ренар сказал. А мне стало легче. Чем ближе было Чертово кладбище, тем свободнее я дышала. Даже цвета увидела, хоть Ренар и посмотрел на меня странно, и сказал, что ему даже елки черными кажутся на белом снегу. Да мне похуй, что ему там кажется, я чувствовала, что скоро я смогу попробовать вернуть Мейснера. Не так, я смогу вернуть Мейснера!

— И что ты с ним собираешься делать?

Блядь, я вслух думала.

— С ним я собираюсь ничего. Не твое дело! — проорала я.

— Ну, это как посмотреть, — он попытался пожать плечами, но вертолет, в котором мы летели к реке Кова, потряхивало, и ничего у него не вышло, только зубы клацнули.

— Почти долетели! — завопил мне в ухо Леший, и я засмеялась. Щеки заболели даже. Только выла ведь последнее время.

 

Шубу мне дала Даша. Хорошая у Ренара подруга, даже жаль, что мы так мало говорили. Шуба греет, шапка тоже нужна оказалась, хоть и не так долго мы шли. Лешие, они умеют вести так, что сто миль как три идутся. Я прикинула, мы миль двести отшагали и даже не запыхались, а это же огромное расстояние. Сначала холодно было, потом все жарче, потом меня опять стало до костей пробирать, тут лес редеть начал, и как на нас жаром пальнуло! Но Леший сказал, что нам в сторону, и мы еще немного прошли, миновали это самое Чертово кладбище. И внезапно мы оказались на улице, по сторонам которой серели дома, штук шесть, а в конце ее — дом из ужастиков. Мы с Мейснером смотрели один, он смеялся, а я… Блядь, я на него смотрела полфильма. И на сиськи героини, ну, они реально чумовые были. Мейснер улыбнулся тогда и обернулся ко мне. И тут пришла Джульетта, и мы куда-то уехали. Не Ренара дело, что я буду делать с Мейснером. Дышать рядом буду, сука, как же заебал меня за всю дорогу. Нет, он молодец, что поехал, без него мне бы тяжелее пришлось, но блядь… Как-то тут жутко. И мы, конечно, идем к этому дому — чудовищу. Да, когда было по другому-то?

*** * ***

Раньше я выпускал пулю ежедневно. После, когда с тем, какую сторону я выбрал, стало полегче — убивал его примерно раз в неделю.

Да. Примерно с такой периодичностью золотистая маленькая пуля дырявила грудину Мартина и застревала где-то посередине. Его красное от натуги лицо застывало, и он падал ничком на спину. Кровь из его глаз еще какое-то время продолжала течь, но потом останавливалась.

Мартин переставал дышать сразу, не хрипел. Падал как колода, без стонов и криков. Молча. Словно каменный.

Умер, как и жил — отрицая, осуждая, отказываясь.

Я помню, что он был не таким, помню, что когда-то он был колеблющимся. Любопытным, слишком живым, слишком подвижным. Тогда все отрицал я сам. И о Мартине теперь я мог лишь сожалеть. После смерти он как следует меня помучил, думаю, что в конце он решил, что добился своего, поэтому пропал. Но после того, как я перестал его видеть, стало только хуже. Я убивал его еженощно, а после еженедельно. Это стало практически обыденностью, но по-прежнему было таким же отвратительным и болезненным.

Я даже стал к этому привыкать. Как когда-то давным-давно, в нашей юности, привык к его ягодицам, к толщине его короткого члена, к тому, как мы страстно, суетно трахались. Как привык потом к тому, что рядом со мной женщины, к тому, что мне стало с ним скучно.

И тут Беда сломала мою дверь.

Это было даже интересно — она вся сплошной протест, показная истерика, наигранная грубость. А внутри корчится так же, как я. Можно подумать, я не вижу и не понимаю. Понять, зачем такой девочке Мейснер, мне поначалу было сложно, — очевидно же, что она вообще не знает, с какой стороны у него дверца.

Была.

Да, а она все кричала и кричала. И через эти вопли я в какой-то момент услышал настоящий крик. Неясный стон о зверском одиночестве. И решил выслушать, ну, почему бы не дать ей возможность высказаться. Ну, разумеется, тут же пожалел.

Беда хотела запустить руки на тот свет, а я-то помню, чем кончается такая история. Пережить подобное я не пожелал бы никому, тем более Мартину, тем более после того, как я с ним обошелся. Свою вину я не отпущу никогда, буду стрелять в нее раз в неделю, чувствуя как пуля прошивает меня вместе с Мартином, но вот взять и позволить ему вернуться с того света с прицепом? Бесчеловечно.

Я пытался ей объяснить, что ждет Мейснера по возвращении, рассказать, что он вернется не таким, каким она его ждет. Но в процессе, пока я совмещал в одном предложении слова «вернется» и «Мейснер», я вдруг понял, что все «не», «невозможно» и «ужасно», которые лежали между этими двумя полюсами, просто не нужны. И самое важное, самое желанное, что только может быть, это «Мейснер вернется». Я перестану его убивать. И, возможно, когда-нибудь я смогу объяснить ему. Объяснить себе. Что женщины рядом со мной — это только женщины рядом. И он все такой же сложный, любопытный, не скучный.

 

Она спросила меня:

— Ты мне поможешь?

Мне на миг показалось, что я смогу. Вернуть его с того света, вернуть его таким, каким когда-то он был мне близок, вернуть его в мою жизнь,в конце концов. Несмотря на то, что это было так давно, отпустить Мартина слишком далеко от себя я все еще не мог.

И я согласился.

Единственный человек, который очень хорошо разбирался в таких вещах — Даша. Но ее смущало, что это — дикий край, а Чертово кладбище — полная дичь самого дикого места.

Уговорить ее было непросто, Беда снова начала орать, впрочем, говорить нам это не мешало.

— Шон, я очень не советую тебе обращаться к таким делам, ты же сам знаешь, нет ничего опаснее. После встречи с Воронами нет возможности остаться прежним.

— Я уже столько раз менялся, что, по правде сказать, не знаю, какой я прежний.

— Ей-то я понимаю зачем, она испугана своей потерей, посмотри на нее. А тебе зачем вытаскивать покойника с того света?

— Я его туда отправил, Даша. И зря. Сейчас все могло бы быть по-другому, если бы я мог все устроить как нужно.

— Ты пожалеешь, но не мне тебя учить.

— Ты всегда это делаешь, я привык и не в претензии.

— Хорошо, Леший встретит вас в Риге и отвезет на место.

— Спасибо, я твой должник, — поблагодарил я и закрыл ноутбук.

Беда тем временем испоганила мой стол ножом. Она нарочно пыталась оставить везде свой след, как собака поднимает лапу, чтобы показать, что она владеет деревом, на которое нассала.

Полет прошел сносно, Беда почти все время пялилась в одну точку или спала, почти не мешала, у меня был плед и беруши, поэтому я мог отключиться и настроиться на нужный лад.

Достать человека с того света, даже если ты применишь живую и мертвую воду, можно только в том случае, если полностью прочувствуешь, зачем тебе это надо.

Я накрылся пледом и стал вспоминать.

В молодости все кажутся особенными, поскольку тебе не с чем сравнивать. И парень, дело которого состояло лишь в том, чтобы оставаться рядом и смотреть в оба, вдруг тоже показался мне особенным. Он так старался, он был ненасытен до знаний, он был ярким, совсем непохожим на наших сверстников. Мне хотелось притянуть его поближе к себе, получить все его внимание, которое и так изрядно было сосредоточено на мне.

— Смотри на меня, — говорил я ему, кончая, — Смотри на меня.

И он смотрел, засаживал и смотрел, не отрываясь. Я брал от него все, что мог, мы зажигались друг от друга, лишь соприкоснувшись.

Однажды я завел его на чердак в нашем колледже и раздел, а вещи выбросил вниз из окна. Я сам не понимал зачем, и не боялся, что их кто-то увидит. Но мысль о том, что он теперь голый в моих руках и никуда не уйдет, наливала мой член так, что тот едва не звенел от напряжения.

Мы никогда не задумывались как трахаться, мы просто трахались, не обсуждая — я брал свое, он брал свое. Тогда, на чердаке, я завалил его на какие-то картонные коробки и трахал его в рот, он давился, едва не прикусывая мне член, едва не блевал, но я не мог остановиться. Мой мокрый от слюны член погружался в его рот и не было слаще зрелища, чем эта картина. Потом я достал и кончил ему на лицо. Помню до мельчайших деталей, до того, куда попала сперма: на его тогда еще почти совсем белые волосы. До сих пор помню, хотя мой секс с тех пор был так разнообразен, что успел даже утомить меня. И после этого почти насильного минета, Мартин не был уязвленной стороной. Мне нравилось, что мы оба были полны какого-то отчаянного энтузиазма. Я отдавался так же яростно, как брал, и Мартин трахался со мной в каких угодно сочетаниях. Он растягивал и готовил меня так же усердно, как чинил свой мотоцикл — порой с сосредоточенной увлеченностью мастера, порой с любопытством мальчишки-исследователя. Он запускал в меня пальцы и слушал, как сработает механизм наслаждения внутри меня. И когда понимал, как это работает — оттачивал процесс до совершенства. Растягивал и трахал, закусив губу, молча, медленно вбивался, надрачивая мне левой рукой. Я мог позволить себе стонать, кричать и сквернословить, отпуская все свои желания на волю, но он кончал молча, как будто не сдавался врагу. Его щеки и лоб становились пунцовыми, губы сжимались в тонкую линию, и только его член бился неистовым пульсом, выбрасывая сперму.

Такая зверская увлеченность не могла кипеть долго. Я должен был уехать, а когда вернулся, почувствовал, что по-прежнему не будет. И он это понял. И как-то окаменел.

Лишь много лет спустя я на самом деле почувствовал утрату. Когда узнал, что у Мейснера есть девушка. Это терзало меня куда сильнее, чем я мог представить. Был бы то мужчина, я бы решил, что он скучает, нашел бы между любовником Мейснера и мной общие черты, и успокоился. Но впустить в свою жизнь девушку Мартин мог только по одной причине — он крепко полюбил ее. Именно это очень долго разрывало меня на части. Я так и не смог отпустить его. Пережил его любовь, его горе, пережил его равнодушие, но держал где-то поблизости, мне это было остро необходимо.

Жаль, не удержал.

 

Мы прибыли на место спустя столько времени, что я почти привык к Беде. Она, похоже, переживала прилив надежды, даже орать стала меньше. Я же все больше погружался в меланхолию — чем ближе было Чертово кладбище, тем хуже я себя чувствовал.

Однажды я уже встречался с подобной магией и знал, как сильно придется постараться, чтобы получить доверие Воронов, но с этими встречался впервые.

Почему-то в самом конце пути мне стало казаться, что я не выдержу испытания, которое они мне приготовят. А в том, что оно будет, и будет ужасным, я не сомневался.

Но вышло все как-то странно.

*** * ***

— Что дальше? — Ренар подул на пальцы, словно отогревая, а по мне, так просто не знал, куда руки девать, словно карманы не для таких как он пришиты.

Я толкнула Лешего в бок и тоже поторопила:

— Ну? Кого ждем-то?!

— Стоим здесь. Ждем здесь. Они сами выходят, — Леший ссутулился, и, я видела, совсем струсил. Меня чужой страх всегда успокаивал, я хлопнула его по спине, взбежала на крыльцо и заколотила в дверь: ну в самом деле, ждать я умею хуже всего, да и чего ждать? Два месяца осталось!

Шон поежился, а Леший попятился; да что там, будь его воля, он бы уполз, тьфу, плесень.

Дверь не шелохнулась, вот это я понимаю, не то говно, что я у Ренара снесла. Я сбежала с крыльца, задрала голову к черным окнам, зиявшим пустыми рамами, и заорала:

— Со всем уважением! Времени нет, спускайтесь и ничего не бойтесь!

Ну не буду же я угрожать вот так, с порога. Хотя, если эти твари сейчас не выйдут, еще как буду.

Кто-то сзади схватил меня за локоть, и я чуть не сломала нашему проводнику шею, жалко было бы, как обратно дорогу искать, но кто же ко мне сзади лезет, хорошо в последний момент хватку ослабила, а он покоричневел и на мгновение перекинулся в шишку, но тут же вернул обличье.

— Не шуми, — прошептал Леший, — и не злись. Они проводники, выйдут, когда нужно будет.

— Мне сейчас нужно!

— Ты хочешь спасти Мейснера?

Меня, словно кипятком окатили, блядь, хочу ли я?! А что я тут делаю?!

— Нет, блядь! С тобой решила в отпуске развлечься!

По Ренару было понятно, что в списке тех, с кем он мог бы развлечься в отпуске, меня нет и не будет. Он тряхнул головой и отчеканил:

— Мы должны ждать. Только так мы ему поможем. Только так, — и похлопал по бедру, словно собаке место показывал.

Как я сдержалась, не понимаю. Думаю, спасла Ренара заскрипевшая дверь, и оттуда вышли три носатых, патлатых старика, с белыми лицами, как снег белыми, как мука, вместо глаз у них были бельма, но я точно знала, они видят вглубь меня, глубже, чем рентгеновский аппарат, а вдаль — дальше, чем мы все можем представить. Они не были жуткими, как дом, не были злыми, и они меня не боялись, хоть и видели насквозь. Они были как лес вокруг, как дома, как снег и земля, и еще от них так и разило, не знаю как объяснить, ну в общем они были не содержимым, они были стаканом. И появиться в них должно было что-то такое, что наполнило бы нас троих жизнью. Хотя почему троих? Почему я посчитала Ренара?

Я как от сна очнулась. Я сидела внутри комнаты с бревенчатыми стенами, кроме меня и табурета здесь на полу лежал шерстяной ковер и стояло странное круглое сооружение с трубой в углу. От него несло теплом и покоем. Я почему-то знала, что мне нельзя выйти из комнаты, что я не должна ничего делать, что это — моя часть квеста, и чем спокойнее и тише я буду, тем быстрее он кончится. Я замерла. Тут даже часов не было, чтоб тикали. Один раз мы с Мейснером лежали в засаде, близко-близко, он держал у глаз бинокль, и часы на его руке звучали словно капли воды, равномерно падающие на железо — беньк, беньк, беньк. Странный звук, сказала я, спать не дает, ответил он. Отберу и выкину нахер, он и так почти не спал! Я вздрогнула. Огляделась. Комната вокруг стала другой. Теперь стены вокруг меня стали гладкими, на них кто-то приклеил розовые обои в цветочек, и теплую штуку с трубой сменил торшер с зеленым абажуром. Он зеленел так, что мозгу было больно, но я смотрела и не могла наглядеться, ведь таких ярких цветов не видела месяцы, со смерти Мейснера. Хороший знак, подумала я. Добрый знак. Может быть, сейчас дверь откроется и войдет Мейснер? И тут меня как водой окатило, какая блядь дверь? Ни окон, ни двери в комнате не было! Я вскочила, схватила табуретку, но внезапно остановилась, подумала, что от меня ведь этого и ждут. Нет, так не пойдет. Не шевелиться? Вы мне только Мейснера отдайте, потом я все припомню.

Снаружи что-то завыло. Стены вдруг стали прозрачными, как стекла, которые не мыли лет тридцать, а то и больше. Деревня за ними ожила, мимо бежали девушки в коротких толстых пиджаках с мехом, в красных юбках и красных платках, тащились сгорбленные старухи с мешками за плечами, лаяли собаки, из-за заборов то вылетали комья снега, то над ними поднимались клубы дыма, неспешно проехала лошадь с повозкой, затем забил невидимый колокол, и с каждым его ударом изображение становилось все более размытым и серым. С последним ударом раздалось хриплое воронье карканье, стены упали, и я увидела, что стою на улице, и никакой деревни нет, я стою на поляне, в центре которой каменный стол, а за моей спиной жаркое огненное болото. Ренар стоял рядом со столом, на котором сидели вороны, теперь они были как обычные птицы, только двухметровые.

— Иди сюда, — сказал Ренар, — попробуем.

— А где склянки?

— У меня.

Я шагнула к нему. Птицы сидели по трем углам, в четвертом стояли мы, наши тени образовывали крест, и сердцевина креста пульсировала. Каменная сердцевина креста билась, как настоящее человеческое сердце!

Я не хотела, но слезы хлынули у меня из глаз, Ренар взял меня за руку, пожал, я не видела его лица, и хорошо. Думать о нем как о надутом индюке мне легче, в конце концов, это он убил Мейснера, и я выдрала руку.

И в тот миг птицы схлынули и обратились в стариков, только совершенно обычных, с настоящими глазами, только очень черными.

Двое развернулись и медленно побрели прочь от стола, ступая сквозь огонь, словно он был бутафорским, а третий подошел к нам и развел руки:

— Мы не можем вернуть то, что вымаливается для себя.

— Подождите, — Ренар прижал руку к сердцу, — вы не так поняли! Подождите!

Но старик уходил, все еще печально глядя на нас, я подумала, что за хрень? Он же уходит, как его голова может быть повернута на сколько-то градусов, и заорала. Я кричала так долго, что земля вокруг меня начала качаться, пепел вокруг поднялся, и закрутился вокруг нас.

Склянки лопнули.

И часы на руке Ренара, стекло вонзилось ему в руку, кровь капала на снег, но он не чувствовал. Черная кровь на черный снег.

*** * ***

Вороны, что к нам вышли, были мне смутно знакомы. Возможно, я читал о них в детских книжках, возможно, когда-то видел, но я смотрел на них, как на родных.

Один из Воронов глянул на Беду, которая была готова вцепиться в него и выдавить из старика жизнь по капле, и попросил ее:

— Ложись, пожалуйста.

Беда перестала нервно дергаться и легла, как дети ложатся спать, прямо на снег, подложив под щеку руки и подтянув колени к груди. Так она выглядела даже приятно.

Ворон посмотрел на Лешего и вновь попросил:

— Уходи, пожалуйста.

Два раза повторять не пришлось, Леший дал дёру, и я остался один, стоя над скрутившейся у моих ног Бедой.

— Поработай, пожалуйста, — сказал мне Ворон и кивнул на Беду.

Я наклонился и поднял ее на руки.

После того, как я отнес ее в дом и уложил в одной из комнат, Вороны расположились во дворе и стали меня рассматривать.

— Знаешь, что будет? — спросил один из них.

— Нет, но могу предположить.

— Какой ты умный, — засмеялись они хором, — обернись и подумай тогда, что ты себе сложишь?

Я оглянулся. Позади меня оказалась сложена огромная поленница — в два-три человеческих роста, бревна в ней были старыми, заросшими мхом, паутиной, залепленными грязью.

— Ищи топор, — сказал Ворон и ушел в дом, вслед за ними отправились и двое других.

Ни кашемировое пальто, ни ботинки не были предназначены для такой работы. Я отправился вслед за ними, но открытым оказался только небольшой коридор перед настоящей входной дверью в дом. В этом коридоре, ледяном и неотапливаемом, я нашел куртку, подбитую ватой, и резиновые сапоги. Переодевшись, я вернулся к поленнице и обошел ее в поисках топора.

Через пару часов бесплодных поисков я обнаружил, что топор похоронен в земле неподалеку — случайно споткнулся о ручку.

Дальше я лишь рубил дрова. Мне казалось, что я заморожу себе легкие и раздеру руки в кровь, но я рубил и рубил, пока не потерял последние силы. Стемнело, в доме Воронов зажегся свет, но поленница не уменьшалась. Я попробовал схлынуть, понадеявшись, что так ко мне вернутся силы, но, похоже,у меня не получилось. Чертово кладбище, подумал я, когда-то мне говорили, что тут и вправду дьявол простудился и умер. Как обычный человек. Но думаю, что это и в самом деле был кто-то, по-своему обычный. Место, правда, стало заклятым.

Я рубил, за моей спиной медленно прирастала новая поленница из коротких разрубленных бревен, очищенных от паутины, грязи и мха. Что с ними делать, я себе не представлял.

На нас надвигалась ночь. Мне было любопытно, что они делают с Бедой, но, если совсем честно, я хотел бы, чтобы она сгинула в том доме. Был благодарен ей за то, что она заварила все это, но сейчас она мне мешала. Я положил очередное бревно на колун и разрубил пополам. Если бы это была ее шея! Белая и ровная — с хрустом рассеклась бы, тело повалилось набок, сползая с колуна, а голова макнулась лицом в снег, да и застряла бы в сугробе. Из шеи толчками еще выливалась кровь, под ней всё таяло, превращаясь в месиво. А я стоял бы над ней с топором и думал, что теперь наступила тишина, и покой, и нет больше женщины, которая отвлекла бы его. Хотя могла ли она вообще кого-то отвлечь?

Я разрубил очередное бревно, а когда потянулся за следующим, увидел, как в постепенно освобождающейся поленнице открывается свернутый лист бумаги.

Взявшись за него, я вдруг увидел темные следы от своих пальцев, и на миг испугался, не зарубил ли я Беду, одурманенный воронами, на самом деле. Но нет — я был один, просто руки, непривычные к топору, покрылись мозолями.

На листе оказалось несколько чертежей: пирамида, кафедра и кровать. Все искусно прорисованы, насколько я мог разобрать, стоя под светящимся окном дома.

Я сел на колун, пытаясь разобраться, какой вариант выбрать.

Даже закрыл глаза и попытался отстраниться, чтобы верно определить то, что мне было задано построить. Пирамида — гробница фараонов, обещала благородство и вечную память обо мне. Кафедра сулила управление умами и сердцами людей, перерождение духа и мудрость. Кровать сулила исполнение желаний, покой, уют и негу. Безмятежность и счастливую праздность. Все это вместе олицетворяло собой власть, которую можно менять под себя так, как заблагорассудится.

Но от меня требовалось остановиться на чем-то одном.

Я продолжил сидеть с закрытыми глазами, и в конце концов пуля вновь вылетела Мейснеру в грудь. И тут мне стало ясно.

Поднявшись, я бросил топор в недоразобранную поленницу и вошел в дом.

Вороны сидели за небольшим столом вокруг самовара и, кажется, удивились, увидев меня.

— Я наколол вам дров.

— Но ничего не построил, как мы тебе велели?

— Нет, не хочу. Выбирал, но мне не понравились ваши идеи на чертежах, и я решил поступить по-своему.

Тот ворон, что сидел у окна, заулыбался.

— Хорошо, что решил. Но окончательно решим мы. Выходи, скоро твоя девочка к тебе придет.

Я даже не сразу понял, что он говорил о Беде.

Все, о чем я мог думать, пока переодевался, мыл руки и вытирал их носовым платком, это то, что я могу получить Мейснера здесь и сейчас.

На улице, когда я вышел из дома со склянками в кармане пальто, стоял ясный белый день.

И я еще минут десять не знал, что завтра я продолжу стрелять в Мартина, как и прежде.

*** * ***

— И что ты теперь будешь делать?

Я пожала плечами, натянула на голову плед и перевернулась на другой бок. С момента нашего возвращения я так лежала целыми днями. Вот сегодня не выдержала и рассказала все Нику, который чудом нашел мою берлогу, да при чем здесь чудеса, это Диана, она любого найдет. Не бывает чудес-то.

— Он был очень хороший человек, — Ник вздохнул.

— Переживу.

Он постоял за моей спиной, вздохнул и ушел. Я слушала шаги на лестнице и ничего не чувствовала. Наверное, Ник прав, нужно потерпеть.

 

Три дня спустя я заставила себя встать и поехала к Нику. Адалинда открыла дверь, обняла меня и потащила в гостиную.

— Хорошо, что ты пришла, можешь посидеть с Келли? У меня процесс, а новая няня позвонила, что застряла в пробке.

— Без проблем, а где Ник?

— Уехал с Монро, не сказал куда, обещал вернуться в пятницу. Бедная Розали, у нее голова кругом идет от детей, слава богу, приехали его родители, — Адалинда бегала по углам, хватая папку, ключи от машины, зонтик. Келли, по обыкновению, что-то ел.

Я кивнула, вытащила Келли из детского стульчика и отправилась наверх, в кабинет Ника. Он уехал два дня назад, отрывной календарь показывал позавчерашнее число, а фикус на окне, на который все, кроме Ника, класть хотели, тоскливо повесил все свои шесть оставшихся листочков. Я посадила Келли на диван, налила в банку воды, полила несчастное растение и увидела в урне несколько смятых листков.

Дурная привычка, признаю, но я достала один, разгладила и увидела карту со знакомыми названиями: Башеда, Кема, Ангара.

Тут внизу кто-то крикнул: мисс Рубел! Где вы?

Я схватила Келли и спустилась в гостиную.

У дверей стояла девушка с двумя белыми косами и улыбалась. Платье на ней было красное.


End file.
